


TtVG: Soundtrack

by Tasyfa



Series: Violet Glass Universe [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanmix, fic soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: For me, one of the "labours of love"  associated with writing a long fic likeThrough the Violet Glass, is creating an accompanying soundtrack to provide some emotional support, if you will, for the overarching storyline of the completed work. This is that soundtrack.





	TtVG: Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack is also a glimpse of my creative process, because the songs that eventually make it onto the final soundtrack are ones I'll have been listening to during the writing of the fic, and I think that's kind of special. 
> 
> Below you'll find a list of the songs in their play order, with snippets of lyrics which show some of why that particular song earned its place. 
> 
> The soundtrack is organised to loosely follow the story, both the plot and the relationship between Alex and Michael. So there are action peaks and quiet valleys in turns throughout the music, to march alongside those patterns in the story. It clocks in at just over two hours. 
> 
> There is also, of course, a link to the playlist in Spotify. Happy listening!   
~ Tas

[TtVG: Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7s16aff6WkkoV8EWSvgO4T?si=EQfJ0-GrT8uAyJ-F0LCWyQ)

* * * * *

**Brave - Riley Pearce**  
_You're scared 'cause I ain't  
This feeling in my head has been there for too long  
We sleep now with the light on  
But shadows make shapes in the light  
And I don't know what they might be  
*  
She tells me that I will be alright  
And for a second it feels that I believe it  
'Cause I forget the way that I've felt  
I'm trying, I'm just trying to be brave  
Uuh-uh uuh-uh, trying, I'm just trying to be brave  
_

* * * * *

**Breathe - Fleurie**  
_I feel the pages turning  
I see the candle burning down  
Before my eyes, before my wild eyes  
I feel you holding me, tighter I cannot see  
When will we finally  
*  
Breathe, breathe, breathe  
Breathe, breathe, breathe  
_

* * * * *

**Even If It Hurts - Sam Tinnesz**  
_How long will it take  
For you to lean on me  
Time to let it go  
So you can finally breathe  
Slow, slow  
*  
Even if it hurts  
Even if it makes me bleed  
I'm gonna carry you  
Pushing through  
With the dirt on my sleeves  
*  
Even if it hurts  
Even if it's razor deep  
I'm not giving up  
Not gonna run  
I'll be there when you need me  
Even if it hurts  
_

* * * * *

**This Is My World - Esterly feat. Austin Jenckes**  
_Heavy hangs the fear in your heart  
Like cinder blocks crushing your chest  
It's a prison break, escape from the dark  
Can't get it out of your head  
*  
Can you feel it coming alive?  
Daylights turning into the nights  
Locked up for the rest of your life  
Step it up, get ready to fight  
*  
My world  
Oh, you took a wrong turn  
Now you're stuck in my world  
Trust me, this gonna hurt  
Fire it up, and watch it burn  
This is my world  
_

* * * * *

**Can't Stop Me Now - Oh the Larceny**  
_Ain't afraid to bare my soul, ain't afraid to walk on coals  
Hear the thunder when I step, you know where to place your bet  
I'm burnin' like a house on fire, cuttin' like a razor wire  
I ain't gonna tell no lies, I ain't gonna apologize  
*  
Can't stop me now  
Ain't backin' down  
Can't stop me now  
I'm just doin' what I do  
Won't stop doin' what I do  
_

* * * * *

**You Made Me Do It - Tommee Profitt feat. Ruby Amanfu**  
_You broke my trust  
And blew in dust  
Like bribes on my face  
That can't be erased  
You leave me no choice  
You can't avoid  
The consequences  
I've left you defenseless  
*  
See, I don't want to hurt you  
But I have no other choice too  
I'm sorry about this  
But you made me do it  
Yeah, you made me do it  
Damn, you blew it  
You made me do it  
_

* * * * *

**My Happiness - Powderfinger**  
_My happiness is slowly creeping back  
Now you're at home  
If it ever starts sinking in  
It must be when you pack up and go  
*  
It seems an age since I've seen you  
Countdown as the weeks trickle into days  
I hope that time hasn't changed you  
All I really want is for you to stay  
_

* * * * *

**Moonlight Kissed - Poets of the Fall**  
_And hushed tones all agree  
And the world distorts  
Wishing on a speck of dust  
In this crazy ocean of fate  
An echo of a memory  
And maybe just a little too late  
*  
Truth's a distant star  
In our eyes  
Moonlight kissed  
*  
But summer's scent still lingers  
In your hair  
Despite the ache  
There's magic everywhere  
*  
You're moonlight kissed  
_

* * * * *

**Dream On - Aerosmith**  
_The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay  
*  
I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win  
*  
You know it's true, oh  
All these feelings come back to you  
_

* * * * *

**Scars - Boy Epic**  
_No I'm not what you think that I am made of  
I'm a story  
I'm a break up  
Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down  
*  
Can you see my scars  
Can you feel my heart  
This is all of me for all of the world to see  
*  
So who's it gonna be  
The one that you only need  
I gave it all and all you gave  
Was sweet misery  
*  
So who's gonna save us now  
When the ashes hit the ground  
I gave it all  
But all you gave was sweet misery  
_

* * * * *

**Something Better - Minke**  
_Lift me up, let me down, and hurt me  
And hurt me  
*  
I might be afraid, but I'm not afraid of us  
I may not have faith, but I have faith in us  
*  
But I'll wait for you (for you, babe)  
If you wanna make my days go quicker  
Can't promise I'm not bitter  
I'll pray for you  
You're a saint and I'm a sinner  
Show me that's there's something bigger  
_

* * * * *

**I Can't Say No (to You) - VAST**  
_I wait for them to follow me  
Like sugarplums, like sugar drops  
I wait for them to conquer me again  
I can't say yes, I can't say no to you  
*  
We bring our stories with us  
We light a candle for beauty's sake  
Are you feeling the bliss  
Are you dying? I am  
_

* * * * *

**After Rain - Dermot Kennedy**  
_And when your heart hurts, days like today are the antidote  
If you think just maybe it's her  
Then promise me, young man, you're gonna let her know  
*  
You won't go lonely, yeah  
_

* * * * *

**Long Way Around - The Sweeplings**  
_Onward down this road, hand in hand we go  
Holding tight to what is ours  
*  
Follow me my dear and know that only I will follow you  
To places near or far, give me a place to start  
Oh to have you here, promising with every step set down  
That we’ll take the long way around  
_

* * * * *

**Battle Cry - Claire Guerreso**  
_There's a fire raging on inside under my skin  
Hear the glass as it shatters yeah it's breaking  
Like my bones but not my soul no  
I am not the one who is gonna be fading  
*  
Get lost in my dreams when I fall asleep  
'Cause it's the only way out of this misery  
I lift my voice up high to the wind and the wild  
To be free  
Yeah I put my life on the line  
*  
I'm fighting  
I'm fighting  
Till I win this war  
Till I win this fight  
I'm fighting  
Hear my battle cry  
_

* * * * *

**In Chains - Shaman's Harvest**  
_Warm the ice that fills my veins pumping till I'm numb  
Lead me out of the darkness where it is so hard to escape from  
All that I've been given I give it to you  
I can't stand here watching you fail to tell the truth  
*  
Somebody break these chains  
Wrapped around this heart  
I don't want you leaving  
I'm begging for mercy, oh to break these chains  
Oh heaven help me now  
Trade these shackles for a crown  
And I'm on my way, way down  
_

* * * * *

**Born Ready - Zayde Wølf**  
_I'm made of stone  
I don't break  
Start me up  
Open my eyes  
Turn me loose and you'll see why  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready  
Staring at the pressure now  
I won't quit, not backing down  
*  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready  
I am the unknown fighter  
A dark horse coming for you  
_

* * * * *

**Brother - Kodaline**  
_We've taken different paths  
And travelled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches  
And you're under fire I will cover you  
*  
If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe  
*  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
_

* * * * *

**Breathe In - Ward Thomas**  
_The light of the sun in your eyes  
My life, it begins every time  
When you look into me and I let you see me whole  
*  
Day one and forever was found  
We run, forever we're bound  
Only you have the way of making me safe  
I'm home  
*  
'Cause some love speaks, but our love shouts  
You breathe in and I breathe out  
_

* * * * *

**So He Won't Break - The Black Keys**  
_He's crazy from the pain  
And can't get hurt again  
And if he ever falls  
I'd feel sorry for us all  
*  
And you know the difference it makes  
And you know all that it takes  
Is love, so he won't break  
He won't break  
Won't break, he won't break  
_

* * * * *

**A Call to Arms - Laura Jansen feat. Ed Harcourt** [for just prior to blue fire scene, the rage fuel ]  
_No sense in hiding from the front lines  
They've been here the whole time  
*  
No rest until we face the truth  
and draw it to the light  
*  
Or make a final stand  
Go back to what we had  
I'm stepping out from my defenses  
*  
This is a call to arms  
Will you embrace me  
Before its too late, baby?  
This is a call to arms  
Will you save me?  
_

* * * * *

**World on Fire - Les Friction**  
_I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin  
I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in  
Sent by forces beyond salvation  
World on fire with a smoking sun  
*  
Stops everything and everyone  
Brace yourself for all will pay  
Help is on the way  
You'll gonna deliver a message for me  
_

* * * * *

**After the Storm - Shovels & Rope**  
_What the hell have you been doing?  
Not too sure guess just mostly moving  
I've been spinning for so long and now I guess I'm spun  
*  
Like the widest river, like the brightest morn  
There is hope where you can't see it, there’s a light after the storm  
Won't you help me to get through it, I've been flailing like a child  
My mistakes they are so many, for my weary heart is wild  
_

* * * * *

**Lay Your Hands on Me - Beth Hart**  
_Hold me as long, as you can stand it  
Hold me as long, because I need it  
Hold me as long, until we make it  
Take your time, take your time  
*  
Hold me as long until you're, until you're better  
Hold me as long, I'll be your nature  
Yeah, hold me as long, we'll come together  
Don't be shy  
*  
I'm inviting you, I'm inviting you  
Lay your hands on me  
Run as fast as you can, run as fast as you can  
So lay your hands on me  
_

* * * * *

**Feel Like Falling - Digital Daggers**  
_A sudden spark ignites a sea of diamonds  
And from the dark a light breaks the silence  
We made a tear in time with love like lions  
A simple spark  
Ignites  
Ignites  
*  
Release  
Let it feel like...  
Feel like falling  
*  
In this time  
In this moment  
We could crash together  
I come alive  
In slow motion  
Make it last forever  
I come alive  
_

* * * * *

**Between the Wars - Allman Brown**  
_Between the wars we danced  
Between the wars we laughed  
Don't wake me yet  
Don't wake me yet  
Steal the rest  
Hasn't happened  
Hasn't happened yet  
_

* * * * *

**In the Air Tonight - Natalie Taylor**  
_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
_

* * * * *

**Battlefield - Svrcina**  
_We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
*  
Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead  
*  
Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
*  
Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all  
(We can change it all)  
*  
Meet me on the battlefield  
*  
Meet me on the battlefield  
(We could change it all)  
_

* * * * *

**Song for a Winter's Night - Sarah McLachlan**  
_If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter's night with you  
And to be once again with with you  
_

* * * * *

**Journey (Ready to Fly) - Natasha Blume**  
_Follow your dreams to a place, a space, the grace that takes you home  
You don't have to tell me once, or twice, wonder why we're here  
We just gotta stop the flood, before we lose it all and drown from fear  
*  
But let me tell you, I'm ready to fly  
I survived through rainstorms, sandstorms  
I fought the war  
Now it's time to go home  
*  
Pick me up off of the desert, feed me water, walk me through the hills  
Wait on 'til the sun shines upon us, as we cross the haunted hills  
It's time to go home  
It's time to go home  
It's time to go home  
_

* * * * *

**I Get to Love You - Ruelle**  
_The way you love  
It changes who I am  
I am undone  
I thank God once again  
*  
Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh I can't believe it's true  
*  
I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come  
Your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours  
Forever I do  
*  
I get to love you  
_

[Et fini]


End file.
